superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game credits
Opening Titles * "Sesame Songs Home Video" * "Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Nina Elias Bamberger * Directed by: Jon Stone, Richard Hunt, Emily Squires * Written by: Lou Berger, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Jon Stone * Starring the Sesame Street Puppet Characters: with Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch · Kevin Clash, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Bryant Young, Kathy Mullen, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Carmen Osbahr, Peter MacKennan and Jim Henson * Cast: ** Loretta Long as Susan ** Bill McCutcheon as Uncle Wally ** Rosco Orman as Gordon ** Loretta Tupper as Mrs. Trump * Supervising Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producer: Christine Woods * Songs by: Sara Durkee, Tony Geiss, Donald Hadley, Paul Jacobs, William Luckey, Jeff Moss, Jon Stone, Kevin Weist * Conductor: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Designers: Victor DiNapoli, Byron Taylor * Puppet, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Paul Hartis, Laurent Linn, Peter MacKennan, Connie Peterson, Stephan Rotondaro, Caroly Wilcox, Sherry Amott, Cheryl Henson, Larry Jameson * Puppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Puppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormick, Sara Paul * Puppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Puppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Special Puppets: David Skelly * Puppet Captain: Kevin Clash * Audience Warm-Up: Bob Brandenburg * Talent Coordinators: Todd Denkin, Jan Mittenthal * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Film Editor: Karyn Finley Thompson * Associate Directors: Craig Bigelow, Electa Brown, Mary Schmid * Costume Designer: Calista Hendrickson * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Don St. Mars * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Directors: Byron Taylor, Nancy Tobias * Property Master: David Jordan * Props: Tina Zeno, Craig Hibbard, Tony Ivory, Barry Eager * Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Rose Riggins * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Trevor Lowndes * Production Manager: Sean Murphy * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena, Angela Santomero * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Christine Ferraro, Ruth Luwisch, Carol-Lynn Parente, Cynthia Albanese, Pamela B. Ginsburg, Ed Lopez, Nancy L. Gray, Debbie Meyer, Rob Zonfrelli * Casting: Todd Denkin, Michael Koegel, Jill Mendelson, Rich Ross, Dan Scheffey, Jennifer Van Der Molen * Production Coordinator: Chris Linn * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Electricians: Dale Fabiani, John Boyd, Ken Kraus * Light Board Operator: Sean Mallon * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Managers: Tim Rounds, John M. Lutz * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Sound: Steph Eismann, Frank Rohrer, Bill Giglio * Video: Dick Sens, Joseph Prewitt * Utility: Steve Bunnell, Jeff Bott * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Rudy Carames, Barbara Drago, Dave Driscoll, Dave Kinney * Moving Lights: Dick Weiss * Engineering: Steve Gismondi * Chyron Operator: Brenda Schait * On-Line Editor: Tom Heckbert * Videotape Operator: Pat Caudle * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Electronics: Marty Chafkin * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova, Betty Miller, Kelly Salter * Vision Mixer: Carole Legg * Lead Stagehands: Mike Banner * Stagehands: Craig Evans * Production Clerk: Elizabeth Kahan-Ledee * Director of Research: Valerie Lovelace, Ph.D. * Executive in Charge of Production: Scott Fishman * Special Thanks to: Sharon Lerner, Franklin Getchell, Leslie Raicer, Nina Shelton * "Sesame Street," the "Sesame Street" sign and the "Sesame Songs Home Video" logo are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop * ©1991 Children's Television Workshop ·Sesame Street Puppet Characters ©1991 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:Random House Home Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Video Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Songs Home Video series Category:Episode credits Category:End Credits Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Walt Disney Home Video